


(Cover) Truth Be Told by monroeslittle

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Marlie Echolls has as many doubts as any other sixteen-year-old girl. But one thing she never doubted was who her parents were. At least she didn't until a woman knocked on her grandfather's door and dropped the bombshell. Logan/Veronica future fic.





	(Cover) Truth Be Told by monroeslittle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Truth Be Told](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397086) by monroeslittle. 



<[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/28416555177/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

Sources:


End file.
